SimonMikado With Octopus
by HigherThanTheStars
Summary: The title probably explains itself, my friends and I filled prompts with each other a long time ago  My prompt being Simon/Mikado and an octopus , so I finally got around to putting this here. I don't own anything DURARARA! related obviously.


Simon/Mikado WITH THE OCTOPUS

"Mikado, I must show you something." Simon said in his badly broken japanese. (Or english, this _is_ a fanfic made from a japanese anime.)

"Umm... Okay," Mikado walked with the russian sushi man, "I'll see you later then Izaya!"

"Fine, I'll pay for the sushi." Mikado thought he heard him say something about him being a prick, but it was a trick of the ears, or so he thought. Mikado followed Simon through the double doors, his last memory was a tenticle whacking him on the face.

Izaya heard a loud whack from the inside of the russian sushi place. And thought nothing of it, until he heard the sound of clothing being ripped off.

_This will be intresting..._ Thought Izaya as he switched his cell phone into video mode, ready to blackmail whatever may happen between those double-doors.

"Well, sushi is made with 50% human, right octopus?" Simon asked the octopus which probably won't speak back.

"HELL YEAH MUTHAFUCKA!" yelled the octopus who I presumed couldn't speak whatever language they should be speaking. "LET'S RAPE THIS BITCH RIGHT NOW!"

"No, no," Simon said in a suprisingly calm manner considering this situation that just came into place, "We have to be gentle, or sushi go bad." He ripped off the Raira uniform from the unconscious boy and carassed his ass. "You do prep-work."

"FINALLY WE GET SOME TAIL IN THIS BIZ-NOTCH!" Exclaimed the trash-talking octopus whic I have yet to figure out how the hell it's talking in a stereotypical manner right now. The octopus shoved a tenticle in Mikado's sphincter roughly, almost tearing the anal tissue. "JEEZ, THIS BITCH IS TIGHT!"

Izaya was filming the whole thing on his cell phone, trolling as he usually does. He had only one question on his mind. _HOW THE HELL DOES THE OCTOPUS TALK?_

I'm asking the same thing.

_Quit breaking the fourth wall._

Fine Izaya... Fine.

_Great, now keep writing damn it. I want to go home and play Robot Unicorn Attack._

The cell phone video was reaching it's time limit of 28 minutes and 51 seconds...

...He could feel something in his rectum. "Ah!" it moved within him. It felt slimy... And strange, yet he didn't know that there is a tenticle or three shoved into his rectum. _...Wha- What is this?_ Mikado cried in his mind.

"Relax, we make sushi, sushi is good~." Simon carrassed the now concious Mikado's cheek. He silently ordered the octopus to take it's tenticles out of Mikado's behind.

"But..." Mikado panicked, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOI-"Mikado's mouth was silenced as Simon frenched him, his tounge being ravished by Simons' tounge. As Simon was practically fishing out Mikado's tonsils with his tounge, he entered his **GIGANTIC TAGER** into Mikado's ass. Thanks to the octopus's prep work, it didn't hurt as much as it would if the octopus didn't shove his slimy tenticles into his rear end. Simon thrust into Mikado, hitting the prostate head on while not bothering to apply it straight to the forehead. Moans filled the fishy air.

"JEEZ. THIS IS TAKING FOREVER." the octopus complained to no one in particular even though I'm ranting about how the hell I don't even know how it can talk. The mollusk grabbed a can while pleasuring Mikado's little richard. After a few strokes on the octopus's part, Mikado ejaculated into the can, spraying some of his semen onto himself and the octopus. Simon came next, filling Mikado's abused badunkadunk with his man juices.

"How was the sushi making, Mikado?" Asked Simon in his broken whatever fucking language he talks in. He kissed his lips, savoring the taste of his saliva.

Mikado was speechless, he lost his virginity to a sexy black russian sushi maker and an octopus.

_And my work here is done._ Thought Izaya as he departed from the sushi place. _I wonder what Simon will do when he realizes I didn't pay for the food..._ Izaya sidestepped a vending machine that was thrown from the middle of nowhere.

"I-ZA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizou flew into one of his signiture murderous rages and chased Izaya.

"ALWAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS~ I WANNT BEEEEEEE WITH YOU~ AND MAKE BELIEEEEEEEEEEVE WITH YOU~ AND LIVE IN HARMONY HARMONY OH LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE~!" Izaya ran from Shizou, trolling everyone he passed by in an instant.

THE FUCKING END


End file.
